A weighing device such as a scale detects a product of mass and gravity as force when the direction of gravitational acceleration is a constant, and detects weight, based on the mass of a standard weight, while assuming the same gravity of the standard weight is applied to a weighing object. Therefore, for performing accurate weighing, horizontal leveling for gravity vector alignment is performed when the scale is installed.
Generally, horizontal leveling of a scale is performed by a height adjustment of an adjustor foot (hereinafter, referred to as a foot piece) installed on a bottom surface of a lower case of a scale case 200 that is housing of a weight sensor. As shown in FIG. 11, the foot piece 100 is simply formed of a foot portion 300 that is in contact with an installation surface of the weighing device and has a male screw of its shaft. By rotating an operating portion 400 that extends radially from the shaft by fingers, the foot portion 300 is housed in or projected from a female screw formed on the case 200, and the height adjustment is performed (refer also to Patent Document 1).